Princess of Brooklyn
by Newsiesofchicago
Summary: We all know Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn. But what do we know about his birds? What if he has a sister? Who would she be? Well, The Princess of Brooklyn of course! David/OC pairing. Rated T for mild language and Spot being suggestive.
1. Prologue

**Princess of Brooklyn**

Prologue

_In 1899, the streets of New York echoed with the voices of newsies, pedaling the newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph Hearst, and other giants of the newspaper world. On every corner you saw 'em carryin' the banner, bringing' you the news for a penny a pape. Poor orphans and runaways, the newsies were a ragged army, without a leader. Until one day all that changed. _

I should step in and say something now. The "without a leader" wasn't exactly true. The other boroughs had leaders. Some of them were ruthless and ruled with an iron fist whereas some were kind and treated their newsies like family. One of these leaders was Spot Conlons, King of Brooklyn. His rise to power had come when the former leader of Brooklyn, Cammeo, had turned evil and had started beating up his newsies for no reason. When one day he ended up killing one of his own newsies, Brooklyn banded together and with the help of the other boroughs they revolted against Cammeo and this revolt ended in a battle on the Brooklyn bridge. This battle in it's turn ended when two Conlons twins sent Cammeo over the side of the bridge, to a watery grave in the bottom of the East River.

However, no one from the other boroughs knew that it was two people who killed Cammeo. All they ever knew was that a Spot Conlons, Brooklyn's former second, had killed the evil leader. And Spot and his sister made sure it stayed that way. You are all probably wondering "Who's this sister? What's her name?". This sister of the great leader was Sassy (Don't ask about the name. She used to be called Princess. Do ya' think that she'd stick with that when she got older?) She never wanted to be leader and so when Spot was hailed as the one who killed Cammeo, she didn't protest. Only Brooklyn ever knew that Spot even had a sister. Instead of leader, Sassy became the head of the Brooklyn "birds" as they are know. The birds are spies, runners, and messengers for Spot. They all reported back to Sassy, who reported to her brother. This had all happened when Spot and Sassy were 14, in 1896, so as they got older, Spot had to prove himself and Sassy pulled strings and helped her brother, kicking out people who were disloyal, putting eyes on those that she suspected. In the end Spot was the most respected and also feared newsie in all of New York. And Sassy was respected and feared by Brooklyn which was enough for her.

But now we're talkin' about 1899, after Spot's rise to power and all that came with it. Now we are in 1899 and something very important is about to happen. We will start at an unfamiliar yet familiar place to some of you. On with the story.


	2. Princess of Brooklyn Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Get out ya bums! She's gettin' dressed!" The cry from the Brooklyn Lodging House pierced the relatively peaceful morning air. A chorus of groans and mutters was heard. In the next five minutes, the Brooklyn newsies gradually stumbled out, hastily washed and dressed, and groaning and moaning. One voice was heard to mutter in a peevish tone.

"Every mornin' it's the same thing. 'Get out ya bums! She's gettin' dressed!' It's not like we'd try anythin'! We're scared half to death of her anyway!" Someone next to him suddenly elbowed him.

"Hey!" He hissed "It's Spaces!" The boy who first spoke whirled around to look behind him and saw a slight, lean girl with long pale blond hair standing there with her arms crossed and head cocked to the side. She wore a pair of red suspenders attached to a pair of brown cotton pants and a dull blue shirt tucked into the pants. She held a cabbie hat the same color as her shirt. The girl had bright blue eyes and a quizzical look on her face.

"You'se wasn't sayin' anythin' about Sassy where ya?" Spaces asked in a thick Brooklyn accent. Both boys mutely shook their heads in an obviously guilty way. Spaces nodded.

"Good. 'Cause if you was, we'd have to report it to Sassy. Right Braces?" Spaces turned towards the left of the boys where a tall pale girl with a dark plait over her shoulder stood, also with her arms crossed and her weight shifted to one hip. The girl referred to as Braces smirked and nodded slowly. She wore matching blue suspenders and waist coat over a plain white button-down tucked into a pair of black wool pants what had a gold pocket watch hanging out of its pocket. She had a black bowler hat perched atop her head. When she spoke it was with a thick Cockney accent.

"That's right Spacey." Braces pulled out her pocket watch.

"On anudder note, where's Aces? She gone already?" Spaces nodded, the two boys forgotten in the wake of this new conversation.

"Sassy always wants to know what's goin' on in da udder boroughs. Aces always has 'Hatten. With that school-girl get up and curly hair she can spy on dem whenever she wants. Wonder what's happened today." Braces contemplated this, staring off into the distance, before shrugging.

"Dunno. Anywho, we should be gettin' our papes now. Or should we wait for Sass?" Spaces looked over Braces shoulder and grinned her white teeth shining.

"No need. Here she is." Braces twirled around and saw their leader stalking towards them. She had the same dirty blond hair as her brother and the same Conlons trademark smirk and icy blue eyes. She wore a pair of grey pants and dark green suspenders over a blue and white plaid shirt. It seemed that today she was striving to be the exact opposite of her brother.

As she came up to her girls she was fuming and her eyes were blazing with annoyance. Both her girls looked at her quizzically and she shook her head.

"Don't ask. How 'bout we sells in 'Hatten? I wants t' avoid my brudder t'day." Braces and Spaces nodded and then Braces spoke up.

"If we're goin' to Manhattan, we should bring Aces her change of clothes. Should we buy here or there?" Sassy nodded and said

"We'se should buy here. Wait a minute before we leave. I'll grab Aces some clothes."

Five minutes later, Sassy came back out of the Lodging House with a bundle of clothes. She nodded at her girls and they set off towards the Brooklyn WDC. They strode through the bustling city streets of Brooklyn and some people moved out of Sassy's way as her and her girls walked down the middle of the sidewalk, not moving out of the way for any of the people who didn't make way. The soon came up to the gates of the Distribution Center. Sassy saw her brother standing there and scowled. He was wearing his usual brown pants and red checkered shirt and red suspenders with his gold cane tucked in to the loop. His grey cabbie hat was pulled over his dirty blonde hair. He turned and saw his twin sister and scowled as well. It was obvious that they had fought over something and neither of them was going to apologize first. Spaces tugged on Sassy's arm and turned her away from her brother and Spot's second, Spikes, did the same for Spot. (Spikes got his name because of his special pair of brass knuckles that had short spikes on them. They weren't sharp enough to stab anyone but would leave one hell of a mark on their face.) Sassy, Spaces, and Braces turned around without buying their papes and then headed for Manhattan.

Once they crossed the bridge, they headed for the distribution center. When they got there, they saw the newsies lined up to get their papes and they found a girl with curly dark brown hair loitering outside, dressed as a schoolgirl. The three Brooklyn birds put their hair up in their hats, and walked over to her.

"Heya Aces! What's new?" Braces asked Aces as they came up to her. She nodded to them and put a finger to her lips and pointed inside the gates. The leader of the Manhattan newsies, Jack Kelly, was talking to a clean-cut looking boy with curly brown hair and spotless clothes. The other newsies were crowded around the two. As they listened, Jack said.

"Look pal, I don't need you. But I ain't got a cute little brudder like Les here t' front fer me. With this kid's puss, and my God-given talent, we could move a thousand papes a week. So whadda ya say, Les. You wanna sell papes fer me?" The little kid refered to as Les nodded and said.

"Yeah!" His eyes were shinning with the first stages of hero-worship for Jack Kelly.

The curly-haired boy intervened suddenly.

"Wait. It's got to be at least fifty/fifty." Sassy quietly whispered in Aces ear.

"Who's the new kid? Kinda cute isn't he?" Aces chuckled, keeping her eyes on the boys as Jack and the new kid made a deal.

"That one's name's David. The kid is his little brudder, named Les. Les's ten and don't know how old Davey is, he never said. And youse knows that I didn't consider if Davey's cute. Hey! They're comin'! Scram!" As Aces said this, the boys started to walk towards the gates. The three girls that weren't supposed to be there dodged around a corner and Aces wove in and out of the crowds to get to her appointed place in time. Sassy, Braces and Spaces heard Jack say to David'

"The name of the game's volume Dave. You only took twenty papes. Why?" The kid answered.

"Bad headline." Kelly and many of the other newsies shook their heads.

"Foist thing y'gotta loin. Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes. We're what holds this town together. Without newsies, nobody knows nuttin." Aces suddenly walked by the boys and they all whipped off their hats and made comments about how pretty she was. This made Sassy grin. Aces' very aris looks made the newsboys not suspect her and that was why Sassy had chosen her for Manhattan. When she walked by, Aces only looked at one of the boys. Jake he was in a pair of blue overalls and a red vest. He stared after Aces and was holding his hat over his heart. When Aces had passed, he looked over at Mush as if to say "Did you see her?" Mush rolled his eyes and Jake put his hat back on his head. The newsies went off and started to sell their papes and making a general ruckus while doing so. Aces turned towards her leader.

"Are we'se sellin here t'day?" Sassy nodded.

"Yep. Get changed and let's go buy our papes."


End file.
